emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7080 (15th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Georgia tries to come up with a way of secretly getting Jai to the registry office. Moira tells James that Emma turned up at the farm. Jimmy and Rodney are still concerned as Nicola buries herself in work. Zak finds money missing from the pot while Lisa finds two empty vodka bottles outside the cottage. They blame Belle who insists she didn't take them. Zak grows concerned when he notices her talking to thin air. Georgia lies to Jai that she's ill and has a hospital appointment she needs to go to in order to trick him into going to the registry office. Ali overhears Georgia and Priya discussing the wedding. Zak notices Belle talking to thin air again on the CCTV and realises what's wrong. Belle's unnerved when Amelia passes comment that Sean's been in an accident at army training and Katie informs her that Gemma's memorial has been trashed. Zak warns Lisa that he believes Belle is hearing voices but Lisa dismisses him. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Belle packs her things and says goodbye to Alfie. Lisa receives a call from the school to say Belle hasn't been attending. James becomes suspicious of how much Pete remembers when he makes comments regarding Emma and Ross. Leyla realises she's not over Jai as she tries to put the finishing touches to the wedding. Still worried for Nicola, Chrissie sends her home from work. Pete confesses to James he knows Emma left because she tried to smother Ross. He tells James he remembers Ross screaming and Emma leaning over him with the pillow over his face and that she only stopped when James pulled her off him. He makes Pete promise not to tell Ross. Pete informs him that he saw her again years later and he's the reason she never came back. Lisa, Zak and Sam try to find Belle and realise she's missing. Leyla turns up at the factory and tells Jai that she wants him. She reveals that Megan has booked the registry office for this afternoon and that she can't let him go through with it. Sam is bewildered to find Tracy asleep in the barn whilst searching for Belle. Belle panics when she has an argument with 'Gemma' not knowing that Katie has walked in and witnessed everything. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Café Main Street - Café *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard, barn and pig sty *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office, staff room and exterior *Home Farm - Office *Unknown stables Notes *First appearance of Tracy Shankley since 11th September 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zak notices some money is missing, and Lisa accuses Belle; Georgia resorts to deceit to ensure she gets Jai to the register office on time; and Pete and James recall painful memories. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,960,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes